Disney Miscast
by Kyo lover with little sanity
Summary: Follow through these moments from different realms. Where characters are different from what you know. For each day in December there will be a new world explored, all of which are connected by a mouse. And remember just because there is one that you don't like, you may find that you may like another piece better. Rated T for caution.
1. Snow White

Miscast Snow White

Disclaimer: Do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fruits Baskets, Suki, and Kabato.

Snow White- Akito

Queen Grimhide- Ren

Doc- Madoka

Bashful-Sayaka

Sleepy- Mami

Dopy-Kabato

Grumpy- Homura

Sneezy-Kyoko

Happy-Hinata

Huntsman- Shirou

Prince-Shigure

*8*

It is grand to be fair. After all, her husband had loved her and he had always said that she was the fairest in the land. Even when she was carrying her useless child he had said that she was the fairest. He had even gotten her a magic mirror to affirm that. And even with him dead in the ground, as long as she was the fairest he would always love her. HER. Not her repugnant spawn. HER. And that is how it is going to stay. Ah, it really is so good to be so fair.

*8*

Welcome one and all to my little experiment this season. As a personal challenge to myself, I will write a drabble for each day of December. All of the drabbles here are themed after Disney-owned properties with characters that don't quite match up to their expectations by the general image of them AND I will work in a CLAMP character to each casting call.

Well for this little piece, I think quite a few of you who have a passing knowledge of Fruits Basket are confused why Akito is Snow White, or for that matter a girl. Well, besides Akito's gender being male just something that the anime had since the Manga was not at the point where her gender was reveled, there was also the fact that Akito's backstory holds a lot in common with dear princess. Her personality not so much.

Anyway… please review if you can. It would be nice if you did.


	2. Cinderella

**Miscast Cinderella**

Do not own Holic, Fruitsbasket, Baccano, Wolf's Rain, Ranma, or Yugioh.**  
**

**Cinderella**- Kyo

**Prince**- Tohru

**The King**- Kyoko

**Anastasia** - Ladd Russo

**Drizella**- Darcia

**Fairy Godmother**-Watanuki

**Tremaine**- Cologne

**Grand Duke**- Roland

*8*8*

He was living in hell.

Or at least one version of it.

True, he wasn't forced to do the housework and neither of his step-brothers had ever attacked him, either with their fists or their words.  
No… they don't do anything to him… but they also don't hide any of the horrible things that they do from him. From Darcia's senseless slaughter of the local wolf population to Ladd's open declaration of how he will murder everyone, Kyo just couldn't feel safe in the house. In fact, his dad probably married their mom because those two are so unstable. The old man always did hate his guts. It's just funny that Kyo was the one that is still alive after all these years.  
And now there is talk of the cross-dressing ball, where men wear dresses and women wear suits. Well, not like he's going… He already has enough on his plate without worrying about some dumb ball. Not like there will be anything go to do there. And his step-mom just want to use her kids as advertising for her tavern.

"Hey there, How about I make your dreams come true?"

"AHHHHH!"

*8*8*

If I can't figure out a way to do it semi-seriously, I go for what's more funny than cross-dressing?

...Eh, at least it is in the spirit of Miscast.


	3. Aladdin

Miscast: Aladdin

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh& Tsubasa

**Aladdin- **Yugi

**Jasmine- **Atemu

**Jafar-** Akhenaden

**Genie- **Fai

**Carpet- **Kurogane

**Abu-**Yami Bakura

**Iago- **Pegasus

**Sultan-** Aknamkanon

**Rajah- **Mana

*8*8*8*

"I don't know, Fai. It just seems like nothing that I do impresses the princess."

"… And how was your relationship to the red-eyed vixen beforehand, my dear little master?"

"It was good… I think. She didn't seem to mind my company at the very least."

"Hum… Well, it seems to me that the best thing for you to do in this situation is to tell your little firecracker the truth."

"What! No! What would she even see in a worthless street rat! What good would stating the truth do?"

"Oh, it just seems to me that honesty could do quite a bit in clarify some situations. Stop wars. Prevent misunderstanding. Keep your boyfriend from becoming a rug. You know that sort of thing."

*8*8*8*

I don't know about you but Fai would make a FABULOUS Genie.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Miscast Sleeping Beauty

Don't own Maid-sama! Or Magic Knight Rayearth

Aurora/Briar Rose-Takumi Usui

Philip- Masaki Ayuzawa

Flora-Hikaru

Fauna-Fuu

Merryweather- Umi

Maleficent- Alcyone

*8*8*8*8*

She couldn't believe what was going on. One moment she was in her room.  
the next she was in this idyllic forest with a grumpy horse and no sense of where she was suppose to go.

"I wonder…" sang an all too familiar voice followed by other words that she couldn't hear for her location. Figured that the space alien would have something to do with this situation.

God…this was turning out to be like some kind of Disney fairytale.

Wait. Masaki looked at her outfit, which was a mixture of grey and black garments with only a red cloak and hat to add any color to her ensemble.

"Oh, hell no!"

*8*8*8*8*

Yeah… never said that all of these pieces would be serious.


	5. Pirates of the Caribbean

Miscast Pirates of the Caribbean

Don't own Eyeshield 21, Tsubasa, and Nightwalker

**Jack Sparrow**- Youichi Himura

**Elizabeth** **Swann**-Sakura

**Will** **Turner**-Syaoran

**Hector** **Barbossa**-Cain

*8*8*8*8*8*

"Well well well. If it isn't our dear captain, scrapping by to get a ship when he does not even have a decent crew."

"Ha, at least I don't take it up the ass, Fucking Old Man."

"Hum, it seems that your time on the island has yet to curb your tongue."

*8*8*8*8*8*

For those of you who do not know about Nightwalker, Cain is in a nutshell the main character's vampire stalker ex-boyfriend.

And the main character is a guy.


	6. Tangled

_Miscast Tangled_

**Rapunzel**- Usagi Tsukino/ Serena

**Mother** **Gothel**- Nehellenia

**Flynn** **Rider**-Mamoru Chiba/ Darien Shields

**Maximus**- Kecleon

**Pascal**- Rapidash

**The Snuggly Duckling Thugs- **The Cast of One Piece.

**The Stabbington Brothers**-Subaru and Kamui

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

He was looking into her eyes, her blue, wide, trusting eyes.

She was crying. He didn't like seeing her cry like that… for him. Afterall, he was just a nobody. He had no parents. He had no parent. He didn't have a coin to his name. Hell, he didn't even have a cool-sounding name. It makes no sense for her to be crying. It doesn't matter that he was dying. Just as long as she was free.

The last thing he remembered seeing as his eyes closed was her blue eyes looking at him. She really needed to stop crying.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

While I personally prefer writing comedy, the quality withstanding, that does not mean that I won't ignore tragedy when it's present.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

_Miscast Beauty and the Beast_

Don't own Shinzo, xxx-Hoilic, Yugioh, and Tsubasa.

**Belle**- Yakumo

**Beast**- Mushra

**Gaston**-Ryuma

**Maurice**-Dr. Tatsuro

**Lumiere**-Yugi

**Cogsworth**- Syaoran

**Enchantress**-Yukito

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

A long time ago their lived a prince. He had all the material possessions that he could ever hope for. However he was not happy with such since his parents had little contact with their child, going around the lands to hide the affair that they have from the courts. In truth, the two never held any love for the other and this attitude towards eachother had reflected on their treatment of their child, whose heart had grown cold from such treatment. He ignored the efforts of his servants to teach him compassion.

Only after he had spurned an enchantress from his castle when she was testing him did he see that he needed to open his heart to other. But if anyone is to be given credit for such a task is the woman who had come to love a Beast.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Meh, not my best.


	8. Gummi Bears

Miscast Adventures of the Gummi Bears

Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Tsubasa

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

She can't believe it! It just impossible!

But it was still in front of her.

An odd mixture of animal and man stood before Karou. Sure she had never seen this animal but it seemed feline. But from the tales that she had heard the Gummis were suppose to be bears, Not felines with spots all over with red hair. She let out a scream, alerting the Amen'osa that were patrolling the town.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I decided to do something different and just do a general inspiration rather than cast everyone into a specific roll.


	9. Pocahontas

_Miscast Pocahontas_

Don't own Yugioh, XXXiholic,

**Pocahontas**-Isis

**John Smith**-Mai

**Thomas**- Anzu

**Governor** **Ratcliffe**-Gozaburo Kaiba

**Wiggins**- Roland

**Ben**-Maru

**Lon**-Moro

**Grandmother** **Willow**-Yuko

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Isis looked into Mai's eyes.

Those damn violet that can make her feel like she was someone grander than what she actually was. And now she will never see this cocky woman ever again.

Not because the other died from a gunshot.

No. Nothing like that.

Rather she won't see Mai, the arrogant sea-wreck from a distant land who exchanged hearts with her own, because Mai will live.

Live through the healing techniques of her land. And she'll stay there. Forever.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Meh, I was in a sad-writing mood.


	10. Oliver and Company

Miscast Oliver and Company

Don't own Yugioh, Fruits basket, Oran High School Host Club or anything owned by CLAMP

**Oliver**-Yugi

**Dodger**- Kazuhiko

**Tito**- Jounochi

**Einstein**- Blance

**Francis**-Kazahaya

**Rita**-Oruha

**Georgette**- Mai

**Fagin**-Yukito

**Sykes**- Kyouya

**Jenny**- Kisa

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Ah, what it is Kauno?" Kyouya asked. He figured that he might as well find out why Kauno was calling. It's not like there was a big rush to answer Miss Sohma's parents right away. Anticipation does make these situations go smoother after all.

"Hey… listen I was just wondering what they best way to do away with a guy? This Shmo not couffing up the dough and his buddies are skipping out on their payment, so I figure that I make this dope an example, if you get my drift."

"Hm, well that depend on personal preference and how much time you have. If you want a quick death, it would be best to just shot him. If you prefer to be more hands-on I think that dismemberment would do well, plus you have something to send to his friends. Personally, I think the cement shoes would be the best for this situation."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Sometime I just chose a film to do just for one character.

It's pretty obvious which one was for this piece.


	11. The Princess and the Frog

_Miscast Princess and the Frog_

Don't own Yugioh, Eyeshield 21, and Silver Spoon.

**Tiana-** Mana

**Naveen- **Tomoyo

**Charlotte**- Eriol

**Mama Odie**- Panther's Grandma

**Facilier- **Himura

**Lawrence**- Tamako

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Evening ladies. How would you like to come with me? See a trick or two in the Ol' Bayou."

"Well, I was wondering of you…"

"Please princess, you have much better things to do with your time than deal with this hogwas-."

"HOGWASH! HA, I do more in one week than you do for an entire year. Or are you afraid of me shattering you glass house that my voodoo is more real than you think it is? Or maybe you're right and this is all Pixie Dust. You'll never know until you take a gander."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I'm a bit disappointed about how little attention this Movie gets.


	12. Tarzan

**Miscast Tarzan**

Don't own Kabato

**Tarzan-** Kabato

**Jane-** Fujimoto

**Professor Potter-** Sayaka

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Sayaka was looking at the young girl that her assistant had found living in the jungle. Really she was just adorable, although Fuji-kun had to bring her something to cover her chest. Sayaka personally thought that the little lady had adapted herself to be able to live in the jungle and too many cloths would snag on several items. Not to mention that any predator could just grab the cloth to delay her. Actually, just how had Fujimoto's jungle girl survive…

"Ahh! Get back here!" Fujimoto said while chasing the woman Sayaka was just thinking about. Hum… it seems like she was holding one of Sayaka's old hats.

"Come here, Kabato. Let me put that on you." Sayaka stated as she put the hat on the wild child's head. "Why, it seems that the hat is more flattering on you than me, Miss Kabato."

"Hat?"

"Hat."

"Hat. Hat. Hat."

"Dha, a chorset is for your chest, NOT your head!"

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Sometimes I want to write some fluff.


	13. Brother Bear

Miscast Brother Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Rurouni Kenshin, xxxHolic, and Saiyuki

Kenai- Shuichi

Sitka- Kenshin

Denahi- Genjo Sanzo

Medicine Woman- Yuko

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"What the hell?"

Shuichi couldn't… wouldn't believe what he was looking at. His brother… his twin was dead. That fucking Jerk was dead. And… it was all his fault…HE was the one who wanted to go to a nature reserve. HE was the one who wanted to do that totem-thing. HE was the one who wanted to go on the dangerous route. That's why Kenshin was dead, attacked by a bear… Wait… bear. Than it's the bears fault. IT decided to attack the two of them. IT was the one whose paw dealt the fatal blow.

Not him…

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

People may not want to admit it but Disney can do some pretty dark stuff. Actually, there is a website where the original story is compared to the Disney version, called _Disney – the Dettol of Storytelling?_, and it's an interesting read.


	14. Hercules

Miscast Hercules

Don't own Yugioh, Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, and Rayearth.

Hercules- Kisara

Zeus- Inuyasha

Hades- Bakura

Philoctetes- Krillen

Megara- Kikyo

Pain- Rex

Panic- Weevil

Thalia- Malik

Calliope-Isis

Terpsichore- Caldina

Clio-Tarta

Melpomene- Tatra

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Why? Why was she starting to feel that way again? Why didn't she learn from the first time… that love will only hurt you in the end? Why did she have to fall in love with the dragon-girl? There was no reason for her to do so. Kikyo only had to learn the other girl's weakness… not get close… or at least this close…It will only hurt in the end.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I'm writing a lot of Yuri for this collection, aren't I? Honestly I don't know why that is.


	15. Gargoyles

_Miscast Gargoyles_

Don't own Digimon, Oran HSHC, Eyesheild 21, and Tsubasa.

**Goliath**-Lowemon

**Broadway**-Beetlemon

**Brooklyn**-Beelzemon

**Bronx**-Gaogamon

**Lexington**-Ravemon

**Hudson**-Pharaohmon

**Angela**-Kazemon

**Elisa** **Maza**- Hikari Yagami

**Matt** **Bluestone**- Takeru Takaishi

**Demona**- Angewomon

**David** **Xanatos**- Himura

**Owen** **Burnett**- Kyouya

**Puck**- Yasha

**Fox**-Mamori

**McBeth**- Fei Wong Reed

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Why?" an angelic figure on the floor said, blond hair tumbling out of a vanishing helmet, her blue eyes showing her disgust with her changing form.

"Why?" another figure said, amusement dancing in their yellow eyes, "Well, it's because you were predictable. Because the world you want is boring. But most of all, it's because I can."

It then turned, changing it appearance from an ambiguously-gendered child with long black hair to a tall man with short hair, glasses, and an air of seriousness that the smaller could never achieve.

"Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Is the summery that bad that no one wants to read?

I mean I can understand not wanting to review but…

I don't know… I thought that more people would be curious about it… Maybe I'm just underestimating my writing abilities… Though just because not a lot of people are reading doesn't mean that I will stop.


	16. Pinocchio

Miscast Pinocchio

Don't own Chobits and xxxHolic.

**Pinocchio**- Chi

**Geppetto**- Ichiro

**Jiminy** **Cricket**- Sumomo

**Blue** **Fairy**- Yuko

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Chi does not understand a lot in the world. She does not understand that sometimes a guy would want to do things that a girl may not want them to. She's befuddled by fame and fortune. She's unaware of why rules are in place or even that they exist at all.

Yep, she's pretty clueless.

Must be why Sumomo was asked by that lady to keep Chi on the right path. Course the fairy didn't really explain what she exactly meant by the right path but Sumomo is pretty sure she can figure it out.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Meh… brain dead for the day.


	17. the Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Miscast The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

Don't own Tsubasa, Yugioh, and Rurouni Kenshin

**Frollo- **Enishi

**Esmeralda- **Sakura

**Phoebus-** Syaoran

**Quasimodo- **Yugi

**Clopin**- Fai

**Djali- **Kero

**Achilles-**Yue

**Victor- **Obelisk

**Laverne- **Ra

**Hugo- **Osiris

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

She really is an angel. She was so sweet with him, accepting his deformities so easily. It's hard to believe that she was really a gypsy. Maybe she is just an exception to the rule? No matter, she is far too good for this earth… and him…

She really is a demon. She's using her magic to his mind to lust after her. He kept seeing images of her in …seductive positions… that try to tempt him to sin. She is everything that he expected of gypsies… wicked to the core.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Just to clarify the first part is from Yugi's perspective while the second is from Enishi's. It's more or less showing the Madonna/Whore complex that some people put women into by showing both sides being applied to the same person.


	18. the Three Musketeers

Miscast The Three Musketeers

Don't own Yugioh, Friut Baskets, and Tsubasa.

**Mickey**-Yugi

**Donald**-Kyo

**Goofy**-Syaoran

**Minnie**-Atemu

**Daisy**-Thoru

**Pete**- Ashura

**Clarabelle**-Sakura

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

He really hated his job.

Sure, it gives him a great opportunity to take over the thrown from the brat that he _has_ to work for but the little highborn shit was learning how to take control of the kingdom while his father is in the thick of battle. More importantly, he's smart enough to understand that his aristocratic ass is being targeted… Ashura _really_ needs better help. The 'noble' prince is even asking for Musketeer! The one thing that could figure out his plans and kill him on the same day!

Wait… there were those three janitors that applying for training in the Musketeers corps, The Midget, the Scaredy-cat, and the Idiot. Hum… He could just present them to the wellborn brat as specially assigned Musketeers and he'll be none the wiser. Ah it seems like things are looking up.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

One thing that I would like to stress is that the characters are susceptible to out of character behavior in any one particular drabble.


	19. Mulan

_Miscast Mulan_

Don't own Eyesheild 21, Cardcaptor Sakura, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Rurouni Kenshin.

**Fa Mulan**- Sakura

**Li**-**Shang**- Syaoran

**Yao**-Ed

**Chien**-**Po**- Kurita

**Ling**-Yahiko

**Fa Zhou**- Fujitaka

**Fa** **Li**- Nadeshiko

**Shan**-**Yu**- Shishio

**Mushu**- Kero

**Khan**-Yue

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"So… you need anything?"

"… No."

"You sure 'cause I can do a mean backrub?"

"No."

"Come on, kid! It's not like I knew that training was going to be this hard."

"It's not that… it just seems like no one really likes me… Especially the instructor…"

"Meh, who cares about him? He's just got a stick up his ass."

"Kero…"

"… Sakura… the only reason that they're acting like that is because they don't know who you are. I'm sure if things had gone differently those jerks would be … less jerky. Anyway the point is you got to keep trying. 'kay?"

"' Kay."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

So what do you thing about this sort of style? Can you tell who's who? Well, it would be my fault if you couldn't see the two characters in this conversation.


	20. Wreak-It Ralph

_Miscast Wreak-It Ralph_

Don't own Berserk, Yugioh, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Rayearth.

**Wreak-It Ralph**- Guts

**Fit-it Felix Jr.**-Tsuna Sawada

**Calhoun**- Mai

**Vanellope**- Aska

**King** **Candy/Turbo**- Chang Ang / Griffith

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Being a Villain sucks. Well, more to the point, being a Video game Villain sucks. You all was get beaten up by the hero, nobody likes you in-game, your planning is never appreciated by the people that play the game, and worst of all, you always lose.

But not today. Today Guts was going to get some form of recognition.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Does anyone here like video games?

Did any of you like the cameos in the Movie?


	21. Chip and Dale

**Miscast Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers**

Don't own Tsubasa, Yugioh, or Fruits basket.

**Chip-**Syaoran

**Dale-**Yugi

**Zipper- **Kero

**Gadget- **Sakura

**Monterey Jack-**Kyo

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is listening to us? Or using our lives to fulfill a network slot?"

"… Yugi, are you reading She-Hulk again?"

"… Maybe."

"… God, you really need to stop reading those things. It's not like it will amount to anything."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Whoa… three references in one piece…. Though I'm not sure if anyone will get what the third reference is?


	22. Great Mouse Detective

Miscast Great Mouse Detective

Disclaimer: do not own Death Note and Chobits.

**Basil**-L

**Ratigan**-Light Yagami

**Blue** **Bar** **Mouse**-Misa

**Dr**. **Dawson**-Watari

**Olivia**-Chi

**Hiram**-Ichiro

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Ah, L. You seemed to take your sweet time getting here."

"Hm, like there was any good company to be found here."

"Ha. More like you couldn't figure out where I was. Admit it, your just a sham."

"At least I'm not a rat."

"What. Did. You. Call. Me."

"A rat."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

So which is it, Villain/Hero banter or veiled flirting?


	23. Peter Pan

Miscast Peter Pan

Don't own RG Vega, Rayearth, Jing: King of Bandits, or Tenchi Muyo.

**Peter** **Pan**- Jing

**Wendy** **Darling**- Sasami

**John** **Darling**-Yosho

**Michel** **Darling**-Ayeka

**Tinkerbelle**-Primera

**Hook**-Ashura

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"So what kind of dreams were you thinking about?" Jing asked as they were closing in on the Tree House. Sasami's two siblings went off ahead

"Hm… oh, well I was thinking about those romances that you find in some stories." Sasami said, ignoring how Primera was glowing an angry red at the mention of romance. "'Course I've never understood why the girls in those stories never did anything more than stand around if their prince was in danger and they weren't locked up. It doesn't seem like that much fun to be honest."

Jing looked toward the aqua haired girl before focusing on the Tree House where the others are, "Well, don't worry. When you're with me, you'll have a hand in the fights. "

"Really?"

"Sure."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I don't thing I do to well on the parts where you're suppose to get across what going on while their talking.


	24. The Nightmare before Christmas

Miscast The Nightmare before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker, Cardcaptor Sakura

**Jack**- Shido

**Sally**- Riho Yamazaki

**Mayor**-Yayoi Matsunaga

**Boogie** **man**- Cain

**Santa** **Claus**- Masaki Amamiya

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Shido finds that the lights in Christmas town to be quite enchanting. The red and green here seems to brighten a person's mood.

Not like Halloween town's reds and greens.

They are far more suited for terrifying people…

Like he did when he tried to be Sandy Claws.

Fortunately he patched things with the jolly old man and even got to visit some of the other holiday towns. But his favorite to visit was Christmas Town. But he would rather not live here. He learned that lesson.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

What? You didn't think that I wouldn't do the Christmas-themed movie in December?


	25. Santa Clause

Miscast Santa Clause

Don't own Yugioh, Rozen Maiden, or Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Scott** **Calvin**- Atemu

**Laura**-Sakura

**Charlie**-**Suiseiseki**

**Neil**-Syaoran

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"So, I sprung from my bed to see what was the matter and what would come to my sight but Santa Claus and eight tiny reindeer."

"What were they on the street?"

"No… the reindeer were flying."

"Dad, reindeer can't fly. They're too fat."

"Why says?"

"Mr. Syaoran."

"Beh, He's just a psychologist. What does he know?"

"A lot."

"Well, between you and me, I don't think that he know s a thing about Christmas."

"Of course he doesn't. He's Buddhist."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Merry Christmas!


	26. Atlantis

Miscast Atlantis

Don't own Yugioh, Tsubasa, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Vinland Saga

**Milo**-Ryou

**Sweets**-Rishid

**Patchard**- Oruha

**Moliere**-Haga

**Audrey**- Chu'nyan

**Cookie**-Thorkell

**Helga**- Kiishimu

**Whitmore**- Lordgenome

**Vinny**-Lantis

**Rourke**-Sven

**Kida**- Malik

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Let's see… where are my notes?

They should be around here some where. Are they near the bed?

No… that's where the rejected pile of Atlantis research goes. And he always keeps his new proposals away from his old ones so he doesn't mix them up. Though he did have that happen once at the first few places that he had proposed his research to.

Are they in his drawers? No, He wanted them to be visible today. After all, if he was late, they would leave… though people have left through his presentations before…

Were they on the nightstand? No. The bathtub? No. The Kitchen table? No.

Wait… there were in his briefcase.

Good. Now where was his tie?

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Has anyone seen this film? It's quite good… at least better than some of the films that are out there.


	27. Lion King

Miscast Lion King

Don't own Yugioh, Fullmetal Alchemist, Dragonball Z, xxxHolic and Neon Genesis Evagelion.

**Simba**- Atemu

**Timon**- Ed

**Pumbaa**- Goku

**Nala**- Yugi

**Zazu**- Gendo

**Rafiki**- Yuko

**Scar**- Akhenenaten

**Mufasa**- Akhnamkanon

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Dad.

Where is he?

He was suppose to be right behind him.

Wait.

Atemu remember his dad falling.

Does that mean that he's OK? He should go down there and find him. If Dad's hurt he needs help.

Better get down. He can't do anything if he just stayed there.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

And then he finds his dead dad. Isn't this a good boxer day gift?


	28. Treasure Planet

Miscast Treasure Planet

Don't own Rayearth, Tenchi Muyo, Yugioh, Cardcaptors, and Maid-Sama

**Jim** **Hawkins**-Misaki

**Captain** **Amelia**-Meiling

**Delbert** **Dropper**-Shizuka

**Long John Silver**- Ryoko

**Scroop**-Lantis

**Morph**-Mokona

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

She can still remember when her father left port. It was a sunny day. She remembered thinking that it was irritating that the world was so happy when she and her mother were so blue. He didn't even say goodbye to her. Maybe he never meant to. He never meant to com back.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Sorry these last few are late, Things at my house get crazy around the holidays.


	29. Enchanted

Miscast Enchanted

Don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Yuigoh.

**Giselle**-Sakura

**Robert**-Syaoran

**Edward**- Atemu

**Nancy**- Yugi

**Narissa**-Vivien

**Nathaniel**-Kemo

**Pip**-Kero

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

She is a mystery. No, she's an idiot. No, she's sheltered. No, she's… uh what is she.

She doesn't know anything about everyday things, is far too naive , and claims she's a princess. And then there was the song and dance number that happened out of nowhere. But there are good qualities to her.

She is generous. She is kind. She is thoughtful of others. She is… her.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Yeah… this one was just random.


	30. The Little Mermaid

Miscast The Little Mermaid

Don't own YYH, Tsubasa, Yugioh, and Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Ariel**-Kurama

**Eric**- Hiei

**King** **Triton**- Kurogane

**Ursela**-Atemu

**Daughters** **of** **Triton**- Mai, Tomoyo, Isis, Malik, Ryou, Amane

**Sebastian**-Spiral

**Scuttle**-Kero

**Flotsam**-Mana

**Jetsam**-Mahano

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

The king was quiet mad. Not in the usual way of course, but he is quite mad.

How is our dear king Kurogane mad you might say? Well, he has this strange delusion that all of his male relatives are women… 'course it doesn't work the other way around. He Still thinks that his four girls are female. He just refuses to see his sons as men. It's especially embarrassing when he thought that his own brother was a woman. But no one's tried to change that 'bout him. Probably 'cause it's a lot better than what some of the previous rulers did… especially his father and his…. Well we never did find a way to make peace with the Octopi tribe after what happened.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*


	31. The Fox and The Hound

Miscast Fox and the Hound

Disclaimer:I do not own

**Tod**-Sakura

**Copper**-Tomoyo

**Vixey**-Syaoran

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

" 'Kura?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think that we will be best friends forever?"

" 'Cource we will."

"Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear."

" "Kay, you're it."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

So I end this little drabble with the most small scale of the Disney movies.

'Course, it was the one that I had the most trouble with.


End file.
